Invitation Will Follow
by Blackviper07
Summary: AU HBP bathroom scene beginning. HPDM. Opening up possibilities for a story with slash and fluffy and drama, hence the rating.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter and all things in Ms. Rowling's books do not belong to me. I wish they did, but alas...I am condemned only to play with them. That doesn't mean I love them any less. Thank goodness we don't have laws on that yet! Please enjoy my fantasy.

Chapter one: Save the Date

"_Crucio_!!" Draco cried. His face red, stained with tear tracks, and overwhelmed with hate.

"_Protego_!" Harry shouted a moment before the unforgivable cruse collided with his shield. He heard Malfoy call out a stream of curses, each bouncing off the shield around him. He watched Malfoy's pitiful attempts to break through the barrier drain him of energy. That and whatever had caused the meltdown he was witnessing. Malfoy began to sway on his feet and dropped to his knees, wand hand falling to his side.

Harry approached and slowly knelt to the same level keeping his shield up until Malfoy dropped his wand altogether. His head bowed hid the tear tracks and any other emotions on his face.

"Who…who's trying to kill you Malfoy?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Who do you think Potter!" Draco gave a weak snort. Attempting to conger enough hate to sound snide. "You can't honestly be that thick," not looking up for fear of green eyes that might be filled with an emotion other than mutual hatred.

Remembering that only a moment before Malfoy was trying to Crucio him, Harry decided to provoke as much information as he could out of his nemesis.

"Voldemort?" He said watching a chill run through Draco. "Why would Voldemort want to kill you Malfoy? You're Mr. Junior Death Eater of the year himself? Why would he want to kill his newest recruit so soon after taking the time to mark him?" With that said, Draco's head and wand shot up from their relaxed position and aimed at Harry once more. Harry, to his credit remained still, his face emotionless.

"What would you know about it Potter!"He screamed, "Perfect Golden Boy! You don't know anything!" Draco raged.

"What's there to understand? You have always made it clear that you wanted to follow your Death Eater father, now that you've done that I would think you'd be overjoyed about it, not crying in the loo like a girl."

Draco dropped his wand and was on Harry in flash, hands around his throat choking him. Harry, half expecting this reaction and ready to prove his own suspicions were correct, reached for Draco's sleeve ripping it back up to his elbow.

There, wrapped around his arm several times, was a black metal bracelet in the form of a slick black snake. Unlike decorative piece jewelry, it was wrapped to tight to be comfortable and it gave off an eerie blue glow. Harry turned his gaze to Draco's horror filled face and met his eyes. Draco tried to recoil his arm into his body, but Harry held him firmly.

"What is that?!" Harry demanded. Draco turned his eyes, now leaking desperate tears, away from Harry looking anywhere else.

"I told you, you don't know anything." He said so softly Harry strained to hear him. "It's a torque! Punishment for my father's shortcomings at the ministry, penance for my family's failure to serve our Dark Lord, and an incentive to strive to please him in my father's absence. That's what it is!" Draco pulled away from Harry and leaned back against the wall. Pulling his knees to his chest, Draco lowered his head, trying to breathe evenly and gain his composure.

"What's a torque? You're right, I don't understand?" Harry said after many long moments. He picked up the forgotten wand from the floor and handed it to Draco while moving to sit against the wall with him. Draco took his wand tentatively with a look of slight confusion.

"I…I told you. It's punishment for my father. He is useless to the Dark Lord in Azkaban. Malfoys are not permitted to fail their Lord. It sets a bad precedence for all the rest. Now I have to replace my father and his role or we lose our lives. My mother and I have these…these restraints on to ensure my completion of my mission. If I fail, which I will, he'll kill my mother first and then me… after I have been punished enough I suppose."

Harry stared at him for a minute, contemplating the images laid before him over the pass hour. Malfoy, proud and pretty, bent over a sink crying to Moaning Myrtle of all people, and now here was his school rival curled up crying and confessing to him.

"You're talking about this as if you are not even going to fight him. Like it's not a death sentence!" Harry blurted out before he could stop himself. Draco laughed darkly then looked at the floor in front of him.

"Oh Potter," he sighed, "It's useless to think I can fight or run from him. It isn't like I didn't know this was coming. No. This has been my only choice for a long time. It's only path that would have me. There are no more '_ifs'_ for me, just '_whens_'. _When_ I fail, _when_ I will lose my mother, _when_ I have to face the Dark Lord…" His voice became distant as he trailed off.

"You're not talking sense Malfoy! You don't have to do this alone. You could go to Dumbledore, he could help you and fix this," he said pointing to the bracelet. "He can keep you and your mother safe too."

"No."

"No?"

"No. That won't work, because he is the mission. The Dark Lord wants Dumbledore dead by my hands and the headmaster knows it. And they both know I can't do it. The whole mission is just to torture my father and mother before he ends us. He marked me for death Potter, and no one lives through that…except for you of course." Draco chuckled. "But it really does feel better talking about it with someone. Thanks Potter."

Harry gaped at him for a moment. Dumbledore was the mission. Now things began to come together. He felt like he was having an epiphanous Hermione moment when he heard Malfoy chuckle. Harry couldn't believe Malfoy was making cracks about his demise and then thanking _him_on top of that. Perhaps Malfoy had cracked? Or maybe he hit his head on the sink earlier? He shook the thoughts from his head.

"How did you know it would come to this?"

"Excuse me?"

"You said you knew this would happen, how?" Draco's eyes flashed for a moment as if he was remembering something painful.

"It's in the past now and it doesn't really matter anymore. Let's just say that my grandfather's commitment to the Dark Lord was what pushed my father into service. My father told me a long time ago that if I didn't win myself a stronger ally that it would be my fate to bow to that half-blood madman." Rising to his feet, he turned to offer Potter a hand up.

Harry stared at Malfoy's hand then looked into the same face he saw when he was on the train in first year. Now tear stained and more genuine than he had ever seen it. The realization hit Harry then. Malfoy wasn't just asking for his hand in friendship that day, he had been asking for liberator. He needed someone to give him hope and choice, Harry had rejected him. It was no wonder he had been so angry these past five and a half years.

He took the offered hand and felt himself being pulled up; swaying slightly on his feet, then being steadied by Draco's other hand.

"Potter? Potter are you alright?"

"Yes. I mean no! I…" He started but then did the only thing that made sense right then. Harry pulled Draco into an awkwardly tight embrace. A startled Draco tensed, then relaxed into the arms of his enemy returning the embrace with sincerity.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Draco. I didn't know…" He started, but the bell brought them both back to reality.

"Don't be sorry Potter," stepping back from Harry, Draco gave a sad smile, "Just be sure that you kill the crazy bastard."

That earned a smile from Harry and Draco took that as his queue to leave. With a heavy heart and a tear on his cheek Harry watched Draco's retreating form until he turned the corner, and was no longer in sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Believe it or not, I intend to make this story a well thought out scenario. We'll see how that turns out.

Chapter two:

Harry stood in front of the cracked mirror above the sink Draco had previously been crying in front of. The washroom was deafeningly silent.

"I didn't know," Harry spoke allowed to no one in particular. "I...I didn't think…" He stopped short, overwhelmed with the thoughts coursing through his head. Every memory or fight somehow seemed slightly altered and that brought new meaning to all the intensity behind their feud. Feud? Was that even the right word? Harry was pulled from his thoughts by a dark reflection in the mirror standing behind him.

"Thinking has never been your forte Potter. I doubt a moment of insight in a woman's lavatory will break that predisposition." Professor Snape's cold voice came from behind him. Harry turned to face the cold black eyes of his least favorite professor.

"I suppose you have been there the whole time? Probably before I came in?" Harry stated, more as a fact than a question. Snape nodded slowly as he moved closer.

"That is true, I have been keeping an especially close eye on Mr. Malfoy, but that's hardly your concern. Run along Mr. Potter. Forget what you have seen today. Your knowledge of Mr. Malfoy's circumstances does nothing to change them. There is no reason to run and tell your little fan club about the confirmation of you suspicions. Dumbledore is handling the situation." Snape said with an air of finality that let Harry know he was dismissed. Harry ignored this.

"Did you know that he was being set up like this, even back in first year?" Harry asked.

Snape's eyes looked suddenly irritated. "Of course I knew, you stupid boy. Everyone with any sense knew the result of befriending you and also the end product of your rejection. You rejected not just a friendship of one… arrogant eleven year old boy, but condemned an entire house to a new generation of supposed Death Eaters. You were prejudice towards others…just for accepting their natural abilities …and for not begging to be put into a house that they did not belong in." Snape questioned with an eyebrow raised.

Harry's jaw hung open, gaping at Snape, for a small eternity. "How could you know that?"

"You never learned to empty your mind Potter." Snape stated flatly. "You are already late for your next class."

Harry approached the door silently, then turned back to look at his Professor, face was void of emotion.

"For what it's worth, I do not recall Mr. Malfoy blaming you Potter." Snape said casually, "But since you have already taken it upon yourself to assume the blame, know that I agree with you wholeheartedly." With that being said, Snape sent Harry out the door and proceeded to his own class.

Seeing Potter so visibly shaken put a little bounce in the Potion Master's step. He had nearly approached Draco when Potter had wandered into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. The entire scene had played out far better than her could have hoped for.

Potter now held a different perspective of his place in the scheme of things than the one he had only hours ago. If he was correct in reading their little hero's conflicting emotions, than perhaps Draco could still be redeemed.


	3. Chapter 3:Important Reservations

**Chapter Three:** **Important Reservations**

Harry never made it to class that afternoon nor did he make it to dinner. Instead he sat on his bed looking through his parents' photo album, reflecting what he thought to be a pivotal day for him. Thinking back he recognized that this was not the first or second time he had made a serious error in judging someone.

_Why is nothing ever as it seems here? _Thinking back to every year he'd attended Hogwarts, there was always some misunderstanding when it came to whom he could really trust…and who was out to kill him, come to think of it.

Harry rubbed the bridge of him nose between his fingers, mentally berating himself for being so foolish.

_What kind of person am I? Who the hell just assumes that an entire house of people were so heinous because of someone else's opinion? Me, apparently._

_Snape was right about that. It's true and I know it. I trusted Hagrid and Ron's opinion of them like they were…what? Sincere… because they liked me for me…but they didn't even know me back then? _

_Ahhhh!! This is too confusing, I was eleven, and I didn't know anything about my past or the wizarding world, or anything at all! I just wanted friends that weren't afraid to talk to me because of Dudley. Grrrr…Ok, I made a stupid mistake...or two or three…_

He came to a picture of the Marauders, all four of them. He remembered quite clearly that he had been warned about that murderous traitor, Sirius. Just another instance of ignorance and misjudgment. Realizing the pattern in his life, he began to laugh out loud at himself, shaking his head at the irony.

_What's wrong with me? I spent hours trying to find out what Malfoy was up to. I have Dobby following him? Get a grip Harry, you've gone mental! _

His laugher continued until he heard voices just outside the dorm room. Shutting the photo album gently, with a small sigh he turned to face his friends.

Ron walked into their bedroom with Hermione and Ginny in tow. _Great_! He thought to himself. Hermione sat on Ron's bed with her hands clasp in her lap and Ginny linked an arm around Harry's giving him a small peck on his cheek.

"We missed you at dinner Harry." Ginny said with a pout.

"Not to mention class. Where have you been hiding mate?" Ron said with a small shove to his shoulder.

Harry looked at the floor in front of him for a moment then, not really feeling like discussing the chaos wreaking havoc in his mind. "I had a lot on my mind and I really needed to think," He answered, smiling at his friends. "Unfortunately I am having a hard time stopping. Does your head always hurt like this 'Mione?" She rolled her eyes at him then hopped off Ron's bed.

"Well, if you've been thinking that hard I suppose we should leave you to it. Come on Ginny wouldn't want interrupt such an event." Hermione said.

"Alright, but I have a headache potion if you need it Harry," Ginny said giving him another kiss on the cheek before leaving their room.

Once the girls had closed the door, Ron turned back to Harry with a knowing grin. "So I take it something's up? You need to talk? Or not right now?" Harry looked at him and thanked the Circle for giving him such a good friend.

"Thanks for that Ron. Actually, I do need to talk about it with you, but first I need to see Dumbledore. I know you understand that without an explanation. The girls…er…would ask too many questions that I can't answer right now." Ron nodded and sat back on his bed kicking off his shoes.

"'Corse Harry, that's what best mates are for."

Harry threw on his Invisibility cloak and withdrew from Gryffindor tower with the Marauders Map in hand. Making his way to the headmaster's office, where the map said Dumbledore was pacing, Harry noticed Malfoy was in the Room of Requirement, again. He sighed deeply before whispering the password that made the gargoyle step aside. Mentally going over everything he wanted to say, Harry felt a sudden spike of nervous energy. _What I am doing, he thought. Malfoy doesn't need my help. I should just go back to my room and wake up tomorrow like today had been a very strange dream. _

With that he knocked on the slightly open office door. After a call from behind the door Harry proceeded to enter. Dumbledore looked up from his pacing offered him a seat and a lemon drop. There was no twinkle in his eyes tonight, just a slightly grave expression that Harry found mad him uncomfortable.

"Good evening Harry. It's rather late for a social call so I will assume something has you troubled." He said.

Harry studied the headmaster a moment. "Snape told you what happened in the bathroom earlier, didn't he?"

"Professor Snape, Harry, and yes, he mentioned it at dinner, which I noticed you didn't attend. Would you like a pastry?" Dumbledore gave a small wave of his wand and 

conjured a tray. Harry took a roll and sat quietly for a moment. "You do know that Mr. Malfoy's choices are his own and not your responsibility? He has yet to come ask for my help and it would do him no good to reveal I know of his plans."

"I know all that in my head, but my stomach is telling me something different. Isn't there something we can do to get that thing off his arm and help his mum?" Harry asked.

"I'm afraid that would give up Professor Snape's position in Voldemort's inner fold," Dumbledore sighed, looking very tired.

Frustrated that Dumbledore could dismiss Draco's dilemma Harry pinched the bridge of his nose and rubbed his eyes. Feeling no hope was only making him angry and he knew that taking it out on the headmaster would only make him feel worse. He stood to leave. "I'm sorry sir, but that is just not fair or right. I want to help him and I am going to try. I know I didn't put that thing on his arm but I did put his father in Azkaban. I want to give him a choice, what he does with it is on him."

"Then I wish you luck. Severus informed me he is almost out of time, and the Dark Lord is displeased with him. I suggest if you are going to act you do it quickly. Goodnight Harry."

Harry nodded his head in understanding. "Thank you sir, goodnight."


	4. Chapter 4: At the Altar

**Chapter Four: At the Altar**

Feeling exhausted after the days absurdities, Draco made his way to the Room of Requirement. Mentally scolding himself for nearly everything he told Potter.

_Being caught crying in the girls loo is a new leave of humiliation for me. What the hell was I thinking talking to Potter about the torque of all things? Perhaps I have truly cracked. I wonder how you can tell?_

After he had left the bathroom Pansy had been far too concerned with where he had been. Not that he didn't value her friendship or her concern, but she needed to remember that he was marked for death, most of the Slytherins knew it and no amount of affection was going to change that. The rest of his friends had stopped asking questions weeks ago. His dismissal of Crabbe after he had demanded to know what was going on in the room he locked himself in all the time, had convinced most of the other students in his house to stay away from him.

_It's better that way, he thought._

Anyone that was close to him would be another target or could be threatened to 'intimidate' him into success. They had been looking for guidance from him from the very start of the term and now they didn't know what to think. It was obvious that his father's fall from Voldemort's grace had been upsetting to them as well. Everyone knew that Lucious was closer to the Dark Lord than most. To have failed a mission and be left to rot in Azkaban was, incomprehensible to many of them. One thing was painfully clear. Voldemort was mad!

The fear of Voldemort's madness gripped the Slytherins unlike any of the other houses at Hogwarts. They would be the first to be recruited. Expected to cooperate because of their familial ties and house loyalty. It was obvious to them that already some of their peers had made a commitment to the parents or the Dark Lord and they were now watching the rest of the Slytherins to see who would not be so easily persuaded.

The Malfoy family stood as an illustration of what happens to those who fail and the message had been received clearly. He would need to have a chat with Pansy again. It was really for her own good.

As Draco paced the hall thinking "I need the room with the Vanishing Cabinet," the entry appeared on the wall. He quickly went inside and locked the door behind him. At first glance the room looked like a dumping ground of random things. Most of which had been placed on Flich's restricted list. Fortunately for Draco, he knew that this room also harbored plenty of things he could use in his mission to kill the headmaster.

When Montague had mentioned his little trip into the Vanishing Cabinet Draco had to hide this excitement. Not even the old man Borgin knew the potential harm the twin cabinets could cause. Upon finding broken cabinet he fixed it then warded it from his side when he was not using it to sneak out of Hogwarts.

The cursed necklace he had given that Katie girl from Gryffindor had also come from this room. The room had been filled with books that you could not even put into the restricted section of Hogwarts library. Some things were broken but most things looked as if they had been tossed inside, and the owners had intended to come back later.

It was the literature was Draco's favorite thing about this place. There was so much knowledge on Dark Arts artifacts in one place it made him wonder if the headmaster knew the Room of Requirement could do this.

Sighing to himself, Draco slumped down into an old, broken chase lounge and pulled a book from a pile that he'd made months ago. He had lost his nerve to kill Dumbledore after he had nearly killed the Weasel. Why that bothered him he didn't dare explore.

Having found a way into Hogwarts was all the service Voldemort was going to get out of him and only when he knew his time was up. Maybe he would at least spare his mother if Draco did that much. Shrugging to himself he continued to read.

His current read had some of the darkest theory and spells he had ever come across. Alchemy and Necromancy so twisted it was almost barbaric. None of it was legal, but there was a section that had caught his attention. It was the section on Horcrux.

He remembered his father had caught him in the Malfoy library just before he began Hogwarts. Draco had been looking at a book titled Illustrations of Immortality By: Mary GrandPre. The table of contents had a chapter on Horcrux, but his father had snatched the book from him quickly and threw it in the already burning hearth.

Now that set Draco's interest ablaze. If his father had been that adamant about him _not_ knowing what was in the book it must have been good(in a figurative sense).

HPDM

Harry checked the map again when he left the Headmaster's office making sure Malfoy hadn't left the Room of Requirement. Luckily for him he was still there. Making his way to the seventh floor corridor he began to think about just how he was going to approach Malfoy after their encounter in the bathroom earlier that day.

_He's going to think I've gone nutters. Hell, I think I've gone nutters! It doesn't matter. If he wants help than I'll help him, if not then…er, best not to think about that right now. Perhaps it is better if I just leave him alone._

Soon enough he found himself standing in front of the entry into the Room of Requirement. His hand unconsciously rose up to knock on the door.

_Well here goes nothing _


	5. Chapter 5: Golden Illustrations

**Chapter Five: Golden Illustrations**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Golden Bough. It was written by James Frazer. I did, however, pull some of his quotes for this chapter from his book, Chapter 66: The External Soul in Folk-Tales. This is what Ms. JK Rowling did, so I thought it best to be consistent with her ideas of Horcruxes.

Draco stretched out on the chase lounge in the Room of Requirement reading Illustrations of Immortality by: Mary Grandpre intensely.

"_The notion of an external soul, or Horcrux, has now been traced in folk-tales told by Aryan peoples from India to Ireland. We have still to show that the same idea occurs commonly in the popular stories of peoples who do not belong to the Aryan stock._

_A Horcrux requires one to commit a murder, which, is 'the supreme act of evil,' thus dividing or 'ripping' the soul. After the act of Murder has been committed, a Dark spell is cast to infuse separated part of the soul into an object, which becomes the Horcrux."_

_Both inanimate objects and living organisms have been used as Horcruxes. There is no limit to the number of Horcruxes a wizard can create. The __Russian warlock called Koshchei the Deathless was known for creating three Horcruxes, two of them were living organisms. A__s the creator's soul is divided into progressively smaller portions, he loses more of his natural humanity and his soul becomes increasingly unstable._

_In the ancient Egyptian tale of 'The Two Brothers,' which was written down in the reign of Rameses II., about 1300 B.C., we read how one of the brothers enchanted his soul and placed it in the flower of an acacia tree, and how, when the flower was cut at the instigation of his wife, he immediately fell down dead, but revived when his brother found the lost heart in the berry of the acacia and threw it into a cup of fresh water._

_Horcruxes are extremely difficult to destroy. They cannot be destroyed by conventional means such as smashing, breaking, or burning. In order to be destroyed, a Horcrux must suffer damage so severe that __repair through magical means would be impossible. Once irreparably damaged, the fragment of soul within a Horcrux is destroyed._

_A Horcrux can be magically undone only if the creator goes through a process of deep remorse for the murder committed to create the Horcrux. The pain of this remorse is so excruciating that the process itself may kill the creator._

_Under very specific conditions, it is possible a soul fragment can be sealed within an object without the intention or knowledge of the creator. While the object thus affected will, like any Horcrux, preserve the immortality of the creator, it does not become a 'Dark object.' The reason behind this is unknown but it is thought that the torn piece of the soul is conflicted at the moment it is made and desires to be housed and settled."_

Draco marked his place in the book and set it on the lounge before get up to pace. He chewed his bottom lip in a very UnMalfoy like manor while processing the information he had just read.

_So that's why he can't die. There is nothing inherently special about him. He just made a Horcrux, given; not an easy task, but still. He's a wizard like the rest of us. Potter might actually be able to defeat him_. Laughing at the idea his thoughts tuned to Potter. The book had said that it was difficult to destroy a Horcrux, and Potter would have to destroy one or maybe more than one to kill the Dark Lord.

Now that was cause for concern. Potter was not the quickest or the brightest student Draco had ever met. The newly acquired talent in potions was a fluke or he was cheating. Draco couldn't really blame him. _Perhaps Potter has a little Slytherin ambition in him_, he thought. _But I digress._

Potter would need some help figuring out how to suffer the Horcrux badly enough that repair by Magical mean would be impossible. There was always Granger. Yes, she would figure it out and the Golden Trio would stand victoriously over the carcass of the Cark Lord. _I wonder if they will have him stuffed and hung on the mantle,_ he thought casually. Draco sighed. Perhaps he would leave his copy of Creative Destruction by Mikhail Bakanin somewhere he knew that they would find it. It would have a way to destroy a Horcrux in there for sure. But that would be helping the enemy and it wouldn't change anything for him.

Just as he was pondering whether or not he cared, a knocking sound came from the entryway door. Standing still and silently ignoring it didn't seem to help. The knocking just got louder. Draco pulled his wand out of his sleeve and made his way to the door. He pulled it open swiftly, mid-knock. The unmistakable figure in the door way was of course, the only person who would be up at this hour knocking on a door he had no business knocking on.

It was Potter. It was always Potter.

hpdm

**A/N:** I would like to take a moment and thank everyone who has put me on their update alert (all nineteen of you!!) and those of you who reviewed as well. I know a lot of writers take the time to address loads of nonsense at the beginning and end of their stories. I promise I will try not to do that. Not having a lot of time on my hands as it is, I will try to use the time I do have into writing an enjoyable story for you. And if it should somehow go south and turn into a piece of crap….you'll probably be glad I did not name you all individually in this gratuitous note.


	6. Chapter 6: two persons

**Chapter Six: "two persons"**

Cursing his clumsiness, Harry picked himself off the ground, straightening his robes meticulously before acknowledging Malfoy. The blond raised an eyebrow and watched him curiously. Potter was taking a bit too long fussing over his robes, though, Draco couldn't remember Potter ever straightening his robes. Who knows how long this could take.

"Potter?" Draco said incredulously. "Were you using your head to knock on the door?" Harry stopped fussing and looked at him haughtily.

"Of course not! I hadn't expected the door to open at all seeing as how I couldn't get in before. What is this room and what are you doing in here anyway?" Harry said trying to sound authoritative. Draco was unimpressed and he took a moment to study the Boy Who Lived to ruin his day. Potter looked nervous, as if Snape had just announced a pop quiz and he had forgotten his quill. _Interesting_ he thought taking a mental note.

"This place, Potter, is where I plot all sorts of evil and mischief. How to rid the world of Gryffindor and the like. Would you like to see my current project or perhaps stupefy me then drag me to the Headmaster's office?" Harry looked startled by the answer and the smirk on Draco's face. Maybe Malfoy had cracked under all the pressure?

"What? That's not… what I meant was what is all this stuff? But now that you mention it, I suppose I should ask you the same question. You want to show me you evil plot or should I drag you to Dumbledore's office?" Draco shrugged and walked away from the entry.

"It's all the same to me." He said motioning for Harry to follow him. Harry did so reluctantly and tried to keep him eyes on the exit should he need to sprint. "This is just a room of forgotten things, most of which should never have made it into Hogwarts. It serves as a very good place to scheme away from prying eyes.

"Oh, you must be in heaven," Harry quipped. Draco stopped and looked at him intensely for a moment.

"More like guarding the gates of hell." He said off handedly. "So what do you want anyway Potter."

"I want you to let us help you and your Mother." Harry said quickly before he lost his nerve. Draco's face remained intense with a look Harry could not interpret. After a moment, Harry was not sure whether or not Malfoy understood him so he decided to expound. "I thought about what happened this morning; actually I couldn't get it out of my head and Snape had a few things to say to me after you left." At that Draco's head snapped up and his face flushed.

"Snape! Snape was there?! Damn it!"He ran his hand through his hair and began to pace. _Not good! Not good! Not good! _He chanted in his head.

Harry mentally kicked himself for mentioning Snape. _Smooth Harry. Real smooth._

"Look I know you're cross but I didn't know he was 'lurking' until after you left. Snape is just looking out for you! He wants to help and so does Dumbledore. I do too." Draco shook his head.

"He's a Death Eater spy and he wants all the 'glory' of killing the old coot himself. The headmaster is a fool to trust him," Harry had to agree to a point. He was still weary of the potions professor but he could push that aside for now.

He walked away from Potter heading over to the broken chase lounge and plopped down on it. Harry heard him mumble something but couldn't make it out seeing as Malfoy's hands were covering his face. Not knowing what else to do Harry followed him and waited.

Draco's emotions had now run away with his sanity twice in one day. He was so angry that Snape had witnessed him crying and confessing to Potter. _He's going to tell the Dark Lord._ _That's it! Mother's not going to live through the night. I failed. _This day was officially the worst day of his life. He was almost glad there wouldn't be too many of these days left. Almost.

No soon did those pessimistic thoughts cross his mind, and then his Slytherin instincts kicked in. _Dumbledore wanted to help? What does that mean? Get clarification!_

"What does Dumbledore know?" Draco groaned, not looking at Potter.

"Well, he knows about your mission," Swallowing hard he told Draco about the conversation he had previously with the headmaster. Draco took several deep breaths before looking up at Potter.

"What did Snape say after I left?" He asked. Harry hadn't expected the questions to head in that direction. He picked up a footstool and set it in front of Malfoy, who gave him a slightly puzzled look.

"He confirmed that in the past I have a prejudice, hypocritical arse and in doing so I robbed myself of potential allies. I made enemies of people I never made an effort to get to know. That was the jyst of it. I was young and I know that some things couldn't have been different, but a lot of things might have been." The blond stared at for a while.

"Merlin, Potter. Between sneaking up on me in the loo, your apologies and mature self assessments, one would think you are trying kill me with shock. What have you done with Scarhead?" Draco teased shaking his head. Harry let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding when he noticed Malfoy scratching his left forearm.

"I don't know if you believe you have a choice. So I wanted you to know, you don't have to do this." Harry finished. Draco looked away from him, running his hand through his silky blond hair again. His face was flushed with emotions Harry couldn't read.

"Look Potter, I told you this morning. There is nothing you can do for me. I appreciate your attempt to be my knight in shining armor, but frankly unless you're riding in on one really pissed of Griffin, there is no chance of saving the damsel in distress." He finished pointedly.

"Malfoy did you just call yourself a damsel in distress?"

"Of course not!" Draco snorted."I was referring to my mother!"

"Right, I knew that," Harry sighed. He knew this wasn't going to be easy. Ten point to Gryffindor for recognizing the blatantly obvious! _Wait a minute_, he thought._ As if I had forgotten everything I ever learned about my favorite Slytherin. Time for a new tactic._

"So what is your plan to save her, since we are apparently short one pissed off Griffin?" Harry asked with a smirk of his own set in place. Draco cringed at the question. Seeing Potter so smug gave him the sudden urge to go for his wand.

"Honestly Potter, smirking doesn't suit you." He said turning away.

"You didn't answer my question, Malfoy. Your Mum is at the mercy of that maniac and you are turning down a chance to save her. So I ask you, how are you going to save her?" Harry questioned.

Harry could almost feel the room go cold. Malfoy whipped around, wand out pointing it directly at Harry. His eyes were a stormy grey color that Harry had never seen. It sent a chill down Harry's spine. He fingered his own wand at his side.

"My mother is none of your concern. I think you should go Potter. Worry about your own problems." His voice was low and cold, emotionless. Harry stood firm against it. He knew that when backed into a corner a Slytherin would strike out.

"Sorry Malfoy, I can't do that. I need to know how you are going to save your mother. I notice she hasn't sent you any packages of foreign chocolates lately. Do you think she's well? When was the last time you spoke with her?" Draco's face gave nothing away but the lamp on the side table behind him exploded. _There we go, now we're getting somewhere_! Harry thought triumphantly.

"Damn it Potter! You have no right to meddling in my business! What gives you the right to ask for help for me? I don't need your help!" Draco yelled.

"You need someone's help! Voldemort is going to try to kill your Mum and you're too scared to ask for help from the one person who He's afraid of!" He yelled back stepping closer to the enraged boy, pushing aside the wand pointed at him.

"I will not hide behind your skirt just because you're the bloody Chosen One!" he said pushing Potter against a book case, pinning the smaller boy there by his shoulders.

"I was talking about Dumbledore, not me you prat!" Harry said finally grabbing Malfoy's wrists. He could feel the torque under his hand through his robes. Draco saw this. Immediately he released his grip and tried to pull away but Harry wouldn't let him. The blonde's face had turned from anger to fearful and pleading. Something in Harry's stomach clenched at that and made him want to ensure he would never see his face like that again. He loosened his grip on Draco's wrists but did not let go.

"Just listen to me for a minute, please." He said just above a whisper. Draco lowered his eyes to the floor but nodded. "I don't what exactly Dumbledore can do for you, I don't know if we can fix this mess or get this thing off your arm, but I know that I want to try. There has to be something we can do. The headmaster knew I was coming to find you and I don't think he would have let me leave his office with false hope. He wants to help you Malfoy. So does Snape." Draco gave him a skeptical look.

"Look I know it doesn't make sense but Dumbledore knows the Death Eaters think Snape's a spy. Really he is more like a double agent…er, but he's on our side. Not the point. The point is that he trust's Snape." Harry gave a small squeeze to Draco's left wrist that caused him to shiver. "Let us help you and your Mum if we can. And if I have to kill the bastard to save the damsel in distress, then so be it. I am a Gryffindor after all."

Harry puffed up his chest slightly. Draco chuckled. "Please, just trust me." Harry pleaded.

Draco kept his head low but Harry could see fresh tear tracks running down his cheeks. Without a second thought Harry pulled Draco in to a tight embrace with no resistance from his rival. They stayed that way for several minutes. Draco made several attempts to calm down so he could speak without his voice cracking with emotion.

"I …I don't think...I can," he answered quietly, trying to hold back from sobbing in front of Potter twice in one day. He felt totally exposed and vulnerable being held by Potter. It was a far too intense feeling.

"If you don't, I'll just stupefy you and drag you up to the Headmaster's office," Harry teased trying to lighten his spirits. Draco smirked and pulled away from Harry.

"You might want to start there and work out the details as you go," Harry chuckled softly. He watched Draco retrieve an old book from the broken chase lounge across the room.

"I don't want pity or to be saved like a bloody girl. I don't want anyone to know about our deflecting because I don't want my motives to always be in question by idiots I couldn't care less for. I want to help and I want to be involved in what happens to me and Mother. I have to take care of her now. There is no telling if and when Father will be coming home." He said as he turned back to Harry.

"I don't think that's too much to ask for. I can't speak for Dumbledore or Snape, but for you and me, I don't see why we can't start from scratch. We don't have to be the people we were."

Draco nodded. He took a deep breath, clutching the book and gave Harry another intense look. He handed the book to him. Harry briefly wondered what the looks meant then glanced at the text. Illustrations of Immortality by Mary GrandPre .

"What's this?" Harry asked.

hpdm

**A/N:** Okay not a long note. It has to do with the chapter titles. I hate titling stories. In my own documents they are labeled totally differently like this story was originally called "Why my husband is a homosexual gamer" (he is by the way, I'm just waiting for him to come out). When I had to fill out the line labeled 'title' it just didn't seem to go with the story. My point, I named this "Invitation Will Follow" because I had a 'save the date' for my cousin's wedding on my desk (red and gold colors). Hence most of the chapters have wedding invitation phrases. By the way…Nathan, if you're reading this know that I thought of you while writing a slash story… mauhahahaha!!

Sorry for that bit of randomness. Any who, for those of you who didn't know I copied you a little something:

"The California Senate has approved a plan to replace "man and woman" in state references to marriage with "**two persons**," establishing a same-sex marriage procedure in the state that just seven years ago voted to limit marriage to one man and one woman.

The bill now goes to Gov. Arnold Schwarzenegger for his signature or veto. He has given ambiguous signals about his support for the latest proposal, but earlier vetoed a similar proposal."

Yeah!! Exciting times folks! So this chapter is dedicated to everyone who had to wait this long to come this far!

ps(I almost called it Queerly Beloved, but I think maybe I will keep that one up my sleeve.)

To the Christians who are going to flame me for this:

1 John 4:16 (did you read your Bible today?)

"God is love, and he who abides in love abides in God, and God abides in him."


	7. Chapter 7: Beloved Friends

**Chapter Seven: Beloved Friends**

Pansy Parkinson woke early as usual the next morning. Draco hadn't returned to the Slytherin dorms before she had retired to her room the previous evening. He had been avoiding her too long and she'd had about enough of it. Pansy knew Draco was trying to alienate himself from the rest of the house so that if worse came to worse they could claim 'plausible deniability' for anything that Draco had been associated with. The truth was that she didn't care what the others did; she would always be loyal to Draco. Friendship in Slytherin was just as real to the as it was to the Gryffindorks or the Huffelpufflets.

Sliding off her bed she showered quickly, dressed for the day and headed to Draco's room. The boys were all soundly sleeping until the blond haired girl came in. It was a Hogsmeade weekend and as far as she was concerned the less people in the school the better for Draco to do whatever he was sneaking around doing.

"Rise and shine boys!" She said as she entered. "You have three minutes to get up before I start hexing people!" She said in a scolding tone that sounded almost motherly.

Vincent and Gregory groaned and stumbled out of their bed heading for the washroom. Blaise on the other threw a pillow at the obnoxious blond with the loud mouth. It smacked her in the face. She pulled out her wand.

"Blaise Zambini you lazy prat! Up now before I …"

"I'm not descent!" he interrupted,"you'll have to get out or turn around at the very least, "He said indignantly. Pansy grinned maliciously then gracefully turned away. Blaise ran for the bathroom with his sheet around him. After she heard the door shut, Pansy turned to Draco's bed. He had the curtains drawn but she opened them and hopped up on his bed.

A sleepy Draco felt the weight shift on his bed. He cracked an eye open to confirm his suspicions. _Damn morning people! _He thought angrily.

"Damn morning people! What time is it anyway?" Draco grumbled as he sat up to cast a tempus. Pansy shrieked and he nearly fell off the mattress.

"Holy Hera! What happened to you! You look like…like…well I don't know exactly. But it's ghastly!" She said backing away from the frightening sight in front of her. "You're in your school uniform! What is with you boys this year anyway!? Blaise going o'natural and you ultra conservative. Honestly, you boys act like you've never heard of sleepwear!"

"Love you too Pans. I had a rough night," He said dryly as he successfully cast the tempus. "Six thirty-four! You came in here to wake us up at Six thirty-four in the morning on a Saturday. Are you mad woman!?" He screeched. Rolling her eyes Pansy chose to ignore the question. She shut the curtains on Draco's bed and put up a silencing spell to give them privacy.

"Don't you _woman_ me Draco Lucius Malfoy. You look like shit, now sit up and tell me what on earth happened to you. You're still in your day clothes from yesterday, you've been crying, don't deny it! And you must have been out all night because I stayed up very late waiting for you! Just look at the dark circles under my eyes! Start talking before I get irritated."

Draco sighed heavily and studied the pseudo angry girl in front of him. They had been friends for so long that it hurt to keep things from her. She was loyal to a fault, but she owned it, and nobody could take that away from Pansy Parkinson. If he could trust no one else during these times he knew he could still trust her. She was 'secret keeper' material. _I need to tell her that sometime_.

"Love, I've had the most mind altering twenty-four hours of my life and I would love to tell you but I'm afraid you might die from shock." Pansy squeaked with glee. She loved gossip and the sounded promising.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me!" She begged. Draco sat a little straighter. Putting up a second spell and a ward of his own on the curtains.

"I apologize for keeping you up so late worrying over me, but unfortunately it couldn't be helped. I had an encounter with Potter yesterday, well two encounters actually, and as a result of those encounters, the fates have put me in a very precarious position." He said trying to sound as dignified as he could at such a ridiculous hour in the morning. Pansy's face went pale at hearing Potter's name, so he continued quickly, lest she have a meltdown.

"I've come to an arrangement with Potter." Pansy gasped, "We are going to see the old coot today to see if we can get the torque off my arm and if there's a way to save Mother." He finished.

She sat there a moment as if she needed to process the information that she'd been given. Slowly, she brought her hands to her face, covering her mouth and began to cry.

"I…I'm…so hap-py to hear…that.." She sobbed. Draco rolled his eyes at her dramatics but appreciated her reaction all the same. He pulled Pansy's hands away from her face, wrapping her in a warm embrace. He felt a swell in his heart for he just then and counted himself lucky to have such a wonderful friend.

He kissed her lightly on the temple while rubbing small circles on her back. "Shhh, there's no need to cry Pans." He whispered.

"I'm so glad you are going to ask for help, I've been so anxious about this whole thing and _**you**_ and the house and now you're going to Dumbledore and he'll fix this and then everything can be back to normal." She rambled.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, love." He laughed, "Potter doesn't know for sure if there is anything that can be done. We are just going to have a 'fool's hope' for now. And I seriously doubt things will be normal anytime soon. Potter has a lot to do before he kills 'Voldiewort' but I think we have a chance." Pansy nodded pulling away from him to regain her composure.

Draco recalled Potter's expression when he looked at the book.

"_Turn to chapter Thirteen." Harry did and his eyes grew wide almost immediately. That confirmed it for Draco. If muggle-raised Potter knew the word Horcrux than it had to be associated with the Dark Lord. Potter looked up at Draco who gave a slight nod. _

"_I thought so. For the record I figured that out myself. It is not something the Death Eaters are aware of. I have a book I'll need to get you called __Creative Destruction__. It has some of the most powerful methods of destruction you can imagine. I'm sure we can find a potion in there to destroy the Voldemort's Horcrux. If we're lucky a spell but don't get your hope up."_

_Harry gaped at Malfoy for a small eternity. They shared a common knowledge about the Dark Lords weakness and he called Him by his name?! This was pivotal for them. Potter checked his pocket watch, cursing the hour and told him to meet outside Dumbledore's office right after breakfast, when the rest of the students would be leaving for Hogsmeade. That way anyone who might be keeping tabs wouldn't notice them both missing at the same time. Sly for Gryffindor really._

Pansy straightened herself and took a few deep breaths. "Okay, if we are going to do this I need all the details. What kind of terms we are making with the Golden boy and his faithful team of goody-goodies. I don't want us getting gimped in the end, or left out of something important because we don't have Gryffindor Halos." She said with a slightly conviction.

Draco opened his mouth to stop her but she kept on talking about all sorts of plans that she seemed to conjure in head on the spot. After several minutes of this he finally interrupted her.

"Just a minute Pans. I think I've missed something here. I'm going to talk to the Headmaster. What does that have to do with 'terms and halos' and whatever else you have in mind?" He asked. Pansy gave him a strange look then patted him on the hand.

"Draco darling you have been so busy with your secret projects that you've failed to see what is going on in your own house." Draco looked at her with his head cocked to the side.

"Enlighten me then, please."

"With pleasure, darling. Now, as you know there are already those in our house who have prematurely jumped into the Dark Lord's pocket, thinking they will be seen as valued and useful," both rolled their eyes at that, "Well that being said, there are plenty of _true_ Slytherins that are just waiting to see what is behind door number two. You're going to open that door for them, Draco. They already look to you and mimic you. Especially the younger students that don't have such…ah, close familial relations with Him." She smiled at him. Draco looked at her skeptically and shook his blonde head.

"Pansy my dear, you have cracked. It's all the stress I've put you through this year. I'm so sorry. I'll ask Professor Snape for a relaxing potion for you."

"I most certainly have not cracked you prat! I mean it! You have no idea how they are looking at you right now. They will follow you lead if you give them the option Draco." Draco still looked at her as if she had 

grown another head. Pansy move closer and grabbed his hand in hers. "Please let me do this for you?" She said, giving him the sad quivering lip face that she had mastered. With another tired sigh he shook his head.

"I trust you to be tactful when you are weeding out the second option seekers?" He questioned.

"Of course I will! You seem to forget we were both put into the cunning and ambitious house for our natural talents." She winked at him. "Now I will start making a list today and I should have everyone 'weeded out', as you so elegantly put it, in a matter of days." She kissed his forehead once before opening the curtains and hopping off of his bed." Draco watched her practicality skip out of the dorm.

_Well, I'm awake now,_ he thought. _I suppose I should get an early breakfast before I'm inducted into the Goldenboy's Gallant Gryffindor Group, _or G4 as he mentally nicknamed it. _So sad that I have the time to nickname something like that. _

With that final thought he began to prepare himself for what promised to be on hell of a day.


	8. Chapter 8: For Your Tears of Joy

**Chapter Eight: For Your Tears of Joy**

Harry sat in front of the hearth in the Gryffindor common room. His glasses set on the side table next to him, eyes staring into the flames. He hadn't returned to his bed after making arrangements with Malfoy to meet Dumbledore in the morning and sending a note to the headmaster. Harry's mind was still reeling from the previous day's shocking events. Despite the earth's gravitational shift, he felt good. Like a burden had been lifted and he was resolved to keep the momentum going. Sunlight was now creeping through the windows of Tower and he could hear the student bustling about in their rooms. After speaking with Malfoy, Snape, Dumbledore, then Malfoy again, one would think he should have been tired, but he wasn't. There was no way he could have slept with all the chaos causing thoughts in his head.

_They left the Room or Requirement together after agreeing plans for the morning had been made. Harry didn't want to wait any longer that absolutely necessary, seeing as how Draco was running out of time and Voldemort was growing impatient. Walking silently with Malfoy, Harry realized was strangely comfortable. When they came to the Portrait of the Fat Lady Malfoy turned to bid Him a good evening. He looked exhausted, worn out and too thin Harry noticed._

"_I guess I'll see you in a few hours," He said with a small smile. Harry returned the smile with one of his own._

"_Yeah, see you then. G'night Draco."_

"_Goodnight…Harry."_

It was such a normal farewell, but for them it was something that would have seemed impossible only a few days ago. Today would be a rough day for everyone involved. Harry didn't think it was best to tell Ron and Hermione about Draco just yet. For all Harry knew, Draco might not even show up. That thought didn't sit well with Harry so he chased it away with a reminder that they were going to have to trust each other now.

"Harry?" That would be Ginny's voice he thought as he rubbed his eyes and put glasses back on his face. It was so strange to think only a few days ago he spent all his time thinking of her and how to get her attention and if he should, date his best mate's little sister. Since she had broken up with Dean Thomas he noticed her efforts to sit close enough to touch him and kiss him on the cheek or send him flirty looks from across the room. Poor timing for a relationship he thought. There are bigger things to think about right now. Besides, the soon I defeat Voldemort, the soon I can have a normal life…or die trying. He sighed as she plopped down on the couch next to him.

"Morning Gin. You're up early." She linked her arm around his and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good morning yourself and it's nearly time for breakfast. Have you been out here all night?"

"It was a late night or early morning, take your pick." Ginny bristled slightly at the comment. She didn't want to think about what could have had him out so late. "So you're going to Hogsmeade today right?"

"Dean and I had planned on going together before we split up. I'd hoped you would save me from going alone, so if you're asking me I accept." Harry could tell by her tone that she was in no way joking. Good thing he had plans of his own or it would have been an awkward situation.

"Actually, Gin, I can't go into Hogsmeade today. I have prior commitments with the Headmaster. Another time, okay?"

"You're not going with us today?" Ron said groggily as he came down the dormitory stairs. "I thought you talked to Dumbledore last night?" Harry rolled his eyes at his friend. Remembering he wasn't supposed to say anything to the girls about where he was Ron mentally slapped himself and sent Harry an apologetic look.

"I did see him last night but some things came up and we had to wait until morning to work them out. You guys go on without me and don't forget to bring me some Bertie Bott's from Honeydukes. I should go shower and change." With that said he pulled away from Ginny before she could give him another kiss in front of Ron and headed for his room.

Harry bathed and dressed quickly, not bothering an attempt to fix his wild child hair. He re-entered the common room several minutes later to find Ron waiting for him.

"'Mione and Ginny are scheming something awful," Ron gave his friend a weary look. "They keep whispering and giggling. It's not safe to be around them when they're like that. Just look at Lavender and the Patil twins. Not three days ago Lavender went from giggly to leaving bruises on my ear drums. Just be careful mate, that's all I'm saying." Harry laughed at Ron's antics and told him he'd be cautious.

Breakfast was a rushed affair seeing as how the entire student body wanted to get out of the castle and to the village as fast as they could. Harry did everything in his power not to look in the general direction of the Slytherin table. He had done a good job until the post arrived. Hermione brought her and Ginny's conversation to halt, while she examined her addition of the Daily Prophet. That freed her up to observe the Great Hall, in particular Pansy Parkinson who apparently was staring openly at the Gryffindor Trio.

"What the hell is Pug-face staring at?" Ginny commented snidely while sending the girl a scowl. Harry quickly looked up at Ginny's reference and sure enough Pansy Parkinson was staring straight back at Harry. As soon as he met her gaze she winked at him and returned to her plate as if she had never been staring in the first place. No one seemed to catch on to the blond girl's gesture. Not even Ginny. However, it had Harry slightly nervous. _What the hell? _He glanced over to where Malfoy usually sat, his place was empty. Harry's mind began to race and he could only guess where the blond boy had gotten too. _If he bails on me this morning I'll kill him, he thought._

After breakfast the Great Hall emptied as the students headed out to the carriages that would take them to Hogsmeade, just as planned. Harry wished his friends a quick farewell then preceded to the Headmaster's office. He was met outside by Professor Snape. _Oh that's just what the doctor ordered. One heavy dose of Snape on the weekend with a side snarky commentary via the malcontent Potions Master himself. Who invited him anyway? _

"Potter."

"Professor?"

Snape muttered the password and the Gargoyle sprang to life, leaping aside, allowing them to access to the office. Snapes billowing robes fluttering about his person. Harry astutely followed the professor. _I wonder if he's ever considered theater?_ Harry drew a deep breath before knocking on the door. The entered together finding Draco and the headmaster in deep conversation.

hpdm

The meeting went well and it seemed like everything was in order. Harry sat down with Snape, Draco, across from the Headmaster and discussed the details of the 'Draco' development. Draco had offered to take Veritaserum, but with two master legitimens in the room they felt it would have been pointless to waste the potion.

Draco gave Dumbledore his solemn vow to do everything he could to assist the Order so long as they helped his mother. Harry was not surprised when Draco said that he wanted the _"Confidence of both Dumbledore and the Order nitwits that he was steadfast in his Guarantee"_. While Harry took the comment in stride as the obnoxious Malfoy arrogance, the older men were shaken by the comment. Draco had said the previous night that he wasn't going to stand for any mistrust on the part of Order members disgruntled about the 'deflection'. What had Harry dumbfounded was the gravity of the request. Dumbledore sat contemplating the idea for several moments before turning to Harry.

"Do you understand what Mr. Malfoy is requesting, Harry?" He asked stroking his long white beard.

"Requesting? Oh…er, I suppose not. I mean we talked about this last night. He doesn't want the others to look down on him for the past. I told him we could start over and I'm not going to hold liable for the past. Is that what you mean?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled relentlessly behind his half moon spectacles as a smile donned his face. Snape looked highly uncomfortable but remained quite none the less.

"Harry, my boy, Mr. Malfoy is making a formal request to swear an oath to you called the Guarantir Vow. It's like an Unbreakable Vow but the consequence for the breaking of his oath would not be death, but loss of his magic. To some extent, for a Pureblood witch or wizard, the vow is Superior because the outcome is considered more shameless than death." Dumbledore explained looking solemn.

"What! He doesn't have to do that. His word should be good enough for the rest of them if it was good enough for you!" Harry was scandalized. The idea of Malfoy swearing a vow to him was almost comical, but the very notion of anyone losing their magic made Harry's stomach turn. What the hell was Malfoy thinking proposing something like that?!

"Unfortunately for Draco, it won't be that simple for most people." Snape confirmed from his chair. "The vow would protect Draco from accusers from the Ministry, but as for what other people think…I highly doubt they will be willing to put aside the judgments they hold, or will hold, against him. As much as it pains me to say this, it would be beneficial to have him under the Vow."

Harry turned to Draco whose head was held high in true Malfoy fashion. _Such a Slytherin arse_. "So what you're telling me as that I'll be protecting Malfoy from prison, and he'll have to be loyal to me?" Harry smirked.

"Loyal to a point Potter, not to a fault! The Guarantir Vow only reacts to malicious actions intent to cause you harm, or disobeying a direct condition of the vow." He finished quietly. Draco's cheeks had a tinted a shade of humble pink, telling Harry how embarrassed he was. "What?" Malfoy started noticing Harry's stare. It made his stomach clench again. Was it honestly upsetting him to see Malfoy uncomfortable or was the pressure getting to him? He shook the thoughts from his head and back to the discussion at hand.

"Alright, I'll accept that. But I want to know all about this Vow and come to an understanding with you about these conditions before we swear to it. Is that reasonable?" Looking to all three men for confirmation. They agreed to give the boys the next few hours to work out the details and Dumbledore would seal the Vow before the students returned from Hogsmeade.

The rest of the meeting Harry's mind was trying to focus on what was being said but found questions popping into his head like a house elf ready to do a quick sweep of his cranium. _What am I going to tell Ron __and Mione? What on earth would make him want to have a Vow like that on himself? Would I be that desperate to save my own mum if the tables were turned? Focus Harry!_

Dumbledore had contacted Bill Weasley, much to Draco's distress, to help with the removing of the torque on Mrs. Malfoy's arm. He'd be arriving later that day. Snape and Dumbledore had recognized the torque on Draco's arm as Egyptian and very old. Bill surmised as much from the description he'd been given and was hopeful that the power behind the torque binding Mrs. Malfoy could be slowly dispersed through a new technique they were using at Gringotts. Bill would have to remove it by force after that but it would not have enough magic in it to cause her any great damage, most likely a small burn that would leave a light scar.

With all that in order they turned their attention to Draco's mission. That was where things had gone unexpectedly. Dumbledore believed that Draco's mission would have to look like it was fulfilled so not to lose Snape as their spy in Voldemort's ranks. As soon as Mrs. Malfoy's torque was removed Snape was going to make sure the mission was completed and Draco was unfortunately going to already be in the custody of one Harry Potter. That was about the time Harry's brain went fuzzy. They were staging the Headmaster's death …right? If Draco's mission was to kill Dumbledore and it needs to be a success, than…that would mean, what exactly?

Harry left the Headmaster's office in a state of shock, flanked by one scowling potions master and an extremely nervous blonde. Voices around him were speaking but not registering in his brain at the proper rate of conversation.

"Potter!"

_That would be Snape_, Harry thought. Someone was shaking his shoulder and waving their hand in front of his face. _That would be Malfoy. Whoa he has delicate hands. Probably uses a lot moisturizer to keep the calluses from Quidditch at bay. It's too bad he isn't playing this year. I miss the petty, yet amusingly competitive, banter during games. We're going to take the cup from them this year. I wonder why he isn't playing…Oh Yeah! He's been in the Room of Requirement trying to kill Dumbledore! The bloody prat!_

With that final thought, Harry's haze seemed to evaporate and he saw the 'prat' standing in front of him shaking him and calling his name. Without a moment of hesitation Harry pulled back and punched Malfoy square in the face. Draco was sent tumbling backwards, landing hard on the stone floor behind him. _Ha! Take that you bloody prat!_

"Damn it Potter!" Snape screeched. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Draco, get up! Both of you this way, now!" Snape opened a door to a near, unused classroom as Draco held his hand over his left eye. Harry stood looking at Draco for a moment before identifying the look of confusion on the downed boy's face. _Ooops!_

"Note taken," Draco quipped rising from the floor,"Never stand in front of a befuddled Gryffindor."

"Oh my god Draco! I'm sorry…I don't what came over me…or where that came from!" Harry started. Draco rolled his eyes at him.

"I guess I've deserved that at some point. Shall we call it even? Or should I keep my guard up?"


End file.
